


i'll love you from where the entire city can see us, i'll love you everywhere

by sleepovers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Shy Jeon Wonwoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Exercise, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepovers/pseuds/sleepovers
Summary: wonwoo gives soonyoung a promise ring, and they are very much in love.





	i'll love you from where the entire city can see us, i'll love you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the most amazing soonwoo fanart by kidovna on twitter!! please go look at it its why im alive

soonyoung wouldn’t say wonwoo is super romantic. i mean he’s not heartless, he does love his boyfriend so so much and soonyoung knows it. but soonyoung knows wonwoo can get shy, and he doesn’t want any excessive public affection. hell, he even blushes whenever soonyoung holds his hand around his friends. 

 

“hey soonyoung, you got any plans today?” wonwoo asks from the couch, lazily flipping through the channels. soonyoung’s head is in his lap, the taller petting his hair. “no, why do you ask?” soonyoung says, turning his head up to look at him. he’s smiling, that smile where his nose is scrunched and his smile is so wide and soonyoung loves it so so much. he loves it when he smiles like that, soonyoung is awfully lovestruck with his boyfriend it makes him wanna cry sometimes. “i have a surprise for you, that’s all.” he says simply, and soonyoung sits up quick.

 

“a surprise? what kind of surprise?”baby, you do know it’s not my birthday right?” soonyoung says, raising his eyebrows. wonwoo’s eyes are soft, and soonyoung knows this look. wonwoo always gives him this look, whenever he feels extra affectionate. soonyoung smiles back, just as in love as his boyfriend. “i’ve been planning it for awhile, just something i wanna do for you. you treat me all the time, it’s only right i do something for you.” wonwoo is blushing, his cheeks are just as rosy, completely contrasting his black hoodie. it has several cats on it, soonyoung got it for him for christmas last year.

 

“oh i’m so excited!” soonyoung jumps with glee, hugging wonwoo tightly. “now go get dressed, it might take us awhile to get there.” wonwoo says, and soonyoung jumps from his lap. he looks at his boyfriend excitedly run to their shared bedroom. he hears a small meow, and his cat has replaced soonyoung’s space as he waits for him to return.

 

“where are we going?” soonyoung asks for what wonwoo guesses the twentieth time. “we’ll be there soon love, it’s a surprise remember?” wonwoo tightens his grip on the steering wheel when soonyoung leans over, his breath fanning over his ear. “can you please tell me where we’re going?” he says in his sweet voice, when he really wants something. “we’re here!” wonwoo says, and soonyoung switches clapping excitedly. wonwoo wonders how his boyfriend can be so hot and then cute a minute later sometimes. 

 

“oh jeon wonwoo, i swear to fucking-” soonyoung covers his mouth at the sight. he swears he’s gonna cry. he slaps his hand onto the roof of the car, trying to regain whatever balance he could manage at this point. 

 

“surprise!” wonwoo yells, his laugh echoing through the scene. and when soonyoung tells you the scene is fucking beautiful, he means it. 

 

they stand on a mountain over seoul, where the entire city of bright lights is before them. colors of yellow, blue, and red are blurry, but what really stands out is jeon wonwoo. he has the sweetest smile on his face, holding a tiny stereo. his glasses are for once pushed up against the bridge of his nose, and soonyoung rushes over to him for a hug. 

 

“i love you i love you i love you.” soonyoung says into his chest, wonwoo patting his head gently. “honey, are you crying?” wonwoo asks in a gentle voice, rubbing his back softly. “no, shut up!” soonyoung punches his arm. wonwoo laughs, guiding him to sit down.

 

“do you know why i brought you here?” wonwoo asks, grasping soonyoung’s hand in his. he shakes his hand, and he can feel wonwoo gripping it tighter. “kwon soonyoung, you make me so happy. like so happy, you have no fucking clue how much i love you.” wonwoo says, and soonyoung looks at him to see wonwoo gazing out at the city.

 

“oh soonyoung, baby, you have made me the happiest boy on earth for almost five months and i am just, so grateful. you are the happiest sunshine in my life, and i just, you know i’m not amazing at expressing my emotions like you are.” wonwoo chuckles softly to himself, and then digs into his pocket. 

 

“i uh, bought these rings, obviously i bought the damn rings i’m gonna give them to you.” he’s rambling because he’s nervous, and soonyoung finds it terribly endearing. “i bought these promise rings, for us. i want you to promise to be mine forever and ever, and i will promise the same for you.” soonyoung takes the ring slowly, almost like he’ll break it just by touching it. 

 

“i promise, forever and ever.” soonyoung says, and notices the engraving of his lover’s name on the inside of the silver band. he slips his on, and feels this wave of love that is so indescribable that for once, he’s out of words. wonwoo pushes up his glasses, and moves closer to him. 

 

“i love you baby.” soonyoung says quietly into the evening air. “and i love  _ you _ .” wonwoo says lovingly, and soonyoung has never wanted to kiss anyone so bad more than wonwoo in this exact moment. soonyoung pulls him in by his jacket, and stars explode behind wonwoo’s eyelids.

 

it’s hot, soonyoung’s hands are hot and wonwoo is burning like a flame and he loves it all. the kiss is raw, red and raw and full of everything wonwoo has ever wanted. wonwoo’s lips are soft, and soonyoung feels like he’s kissing the softest cotton pillows in the universe. wonwoo loves astrology, and he swears soonyoung is the human embodiment of a comet. he’s beautiful, mesmerizing, he’s love. he’s what a shooting star would sound like, he’s the soft glow of a lamp in the darkness of the moonlight. he’s everything and nothing at the same time, and it’s so amazing.

 

on the drive back home, soonyoung is asleep. his hand is gripped tight onto wonwoo’s as they drive, soft snores filling the car. “love you, so much soonyoung.” he says quietly, hoping not to disturb him. “love you more.” soonyoung says, kissing his hand before his eyes fluttering close again. wonwoo’s face is red as he grips tighter onto the steering wheel again, and grips his hand tighter. soonyoung smiles, and squeezes his hand back.

 

it’s raw red and emotional, wonwoo thinks. its love. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 4jsh  
> twt: chillimvs  
> instagram: at33n


End file.
